Poetic Apology
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: The best way to end a fight between two friends is through a Poetic Apology. Though Jazmine unknowingly reveals her wish to Huey in her unique way of apologizing for their earlier fight. Be careful Jazmine, your wish just might come true.


**_Poetic Apology_**

--------------------

_Disclaimer: Me no own The Boondocks or its characters. Again, this in on "The Wonderful World of Makebelieve" under my name "Lovely Red Rose". Er, yeeeah I was thirteen and bored when I wrote this. _

_Warning - Jazmine's a little "b" to Huey in here at the beginning, like in the "Block Is Hot" episode (lemonade stand epi.)_

--------------------

Poetry.

Just as essential as any book, just as significant as any quote. They were woven together by emotional sincerity or profound intensity and knowledge. He often quoted poets that added onto his theories of life or difficulties for his friends to acknowledge. Embracing wisdom and inspiration meant embracing everything else, even the elegance and rhythm of poetry. The words ran in scattered notions through his mind once his eyes met their black bold. So today he decided he'd sit himself on the hilltop with a book from one of his favorite poets in his hands thanks to an unfamiliar wave of depression that had drifted along in overcast. His burgundy eyes darted to view the spot beside him. There was supposed to be something there, or rather, someone. Perhaps a little confused mulatto child carrying the color of gemstone eyes and the kinkiness of dark orange pigtails mistaken for tumbleweeds. He went back to reading. She wouldn't mind missing at least one day out of the week she wasn't at the hilltop beside him at the same time he was. He turned a page; his finger sliding down its thin roughness and pressing it down into the opposite side of the book. She shouldn't too much, anyway.

"HUUUEY! OH HUUUUEY!" with a sigh and the fall of her shoulders, she began dragging her feet along the sidewalk.

She was bored. When she was bored, she was lonely. And when she was lonely, she'd tag along beside or behind the sarcastic quips Huey Freeman. But if Huey wasn't around, she'd get utterly gloomy or frustrated, which led to getting on everyone's nerves, or what Riley would call, "PMS"-ing.

'I GOT IT!' at the snap of her fingers, she made her way to the hilltop, sooner than later standing on the wavering blades of the green wonders, a warmish yet cool breeze traveling through her large pigtails. A gasp inflated her chest as she set wide eyes on the quiet afro-wearing ten year old leaning against the tree trunk in a sitting position. "HUEY!" she called, waiting for him to look up, but he barely even glanced. She blinked. He was reading something. With an angry huff, she stomped her way over to him, standing before him with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

Huey gave her a flattened look with an arched eyebrow. "Reading."

"Durr," her eyes rolled. "But WHAT are you reading?"

This time she accomplished raising both his eyebrows. "Poetry," and with that, became absorbed in his original interests, losing care for the conversation.

"What are you reading that for?"

"Because I'm in the mood," a plain statement.

And with a bit more sass, "Why?"

"Is there really a reason for being in the mood for something that appeals to the mind?" he questioned flatly, a hint of annoyance at her bothersome attitude.

Jazmine became silent. But the silence just caused more frustration to brew. "You didn't tell me you were going to be at the hilltop."

"Forgive me for not leaving a yellow office note tab taped to the front of your door." The words were just oozing with the leak of sarcasm.

Jazmine huffed up her cheeks. "HUEY."

His eyes finally ran up to her. "Look, I shouldn't have to tell you when or when not I'm going to be here. I'm here everyday. You just forgot to meet me this morning, so I wouldn't be flaring a tantrum at ME."

Jazmine's eye twitched before she opened her mouth to shout something back while holding up a demanding finger, but nothing come out, so she looked up at the skies to find her words, her finger lowering.

Huey watched just for a moment, and then shook his head, captured by his book again.

Jazmine unleashed an angry sigh and sat down beside him, the blades making her rear itch, but all she did was fidget. Her eyes ran from Huey to in front of her, to Huey, and then back in front of her. "What's so great about "poetry" anyway?!"

"It can feed the mind with emotional and educational collision. Heals some patches of the heart if it ever really gets to you, also. It's a good source to read, basically."

"…Doesn't seem all that great to ME."

"Well then that's just you."

"Let me see…" She snatched the book from him, causing him to blink and stare over at her. Her eyes scanned over the lines, her expression screwing up into confusion or dislike. "This is just stupid…why do you waste your time with 'junk' like this?" she gasped when Huey took it from her reach, automatically closing it and standing.

"Because I don't have anything other to do with my time at the moment than to waste it with this 'junk'." He said as if he were offended, and he was, otherwise he wouldn't have been feeling so cross inside...well, crosser than usual.

"Well then fine, be that way…" Jazmine crossed her arms over her chest. "It's still stupid to me."

"Then maybe people 'like you' just don't understand."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"I don't think it needs to be explained, Jazmine. You argue with me all the TIME about the source of literature you consider reading with the same or similiar dialogue I stated just now." He turned away from her, murmuring, "Hypocrite."

Now she was on her feet, clutching the end of her dress. "I AM NOT! Why do you always have to be so MEAN and COLD, Huey Freeman!? You just want to make EVERYONE miserable because YOU'RE miserable! Why don't you ever try to be HAPPY for once and stop being so stupidly depressed over NOTHING!?"

She became traumatized by the deadly silence filling the air.

"What's there to be happy about, Jazmine? What, the violence and ignorance of our corrupted society? Is that something to "smile about"? Why fake happiness when everything's already rotted into hate? I have absolutely NOTHING to be happy about…so why even bother shedding a false smile when nothing in my life is worth it?" there was a tone of anger in his voice when he declared all this, and it made Jazmine flinch and realize just what it was she said. But neither of them came to realize what his last statement implied.

"H-Huey…" her orbs quaked in her sockets. "I-I didn't…"

"Just leave me alone, alright? I've got to finish 'wasting my time with 'junk' like this'." He gave her a narrowed eye through its corner, and turned to face ahead of him, walking away slumped over with his book to his side, his afro disappearing over the hillside as he walked downhill, leaving a little Jazmine alone and by herself like before.

She let out a loud sigh after watching him go. The lonely cloud came back, but this time, made her feel worse than ever. Her head fell between her knees. 'How could I…?'

------------------------------------------

She recalled the very first time she saw him walk away from her with the sorrowful, unwanted expression glued to his face that day of the lemonade stand. She said cruel things to him then, things that normally wouldn't come out of her mouth. And today she repeated it. Almost word for word. What possessed her so? Maybe it was from accidentally gluing her eyes to the screen of seeing, "The Exorcist."

As she sat at her desk in her bedroom, she just realized how she hated seeing his back face her, or giving her the cold shoulder. It made her heart quiver, like a cold chill was tackling her.

'I have to apologize….I just have to. Or else he'll probably never want to speak to me again.'

Why was it that she wanted his lingering presence so badly anyway?

The light bulb flickered above her head, making her jump with delight. "I got an idea!"

After scribbling and scratching, growling and sighing, she managed to hold up the line paper with a pleased grin on her face. Often she found herself running to the dictionary every second of this project, but nevertheless it was from her own words. She didn't have any writing skills, but it was the perfect way to apologize.

----------------------------------------

The next day he found himself staring blankly at the piece of line paper stuck in the favorite tree's trunk by a nail, his eyes scanning over it after holding it in his grasp:

_'I forgot to meet you again this morning! And I couldn't find you again, so I decided that when you DO come back here, you'd come face to come with my apology, since I know you like things like this.'_

_H is for Heart, you've got one of steel, but sometimes it can be as soft as cushions just by the littlest things you do for me_

_U is for Understanding, you catch onto every little thing so quickly, but I'm always at a lost for completely understanding you, but…I'm getting there_

_E is for Encyclopedia, you remind me of one because you're always so full of knowledge like you're just made of it_

_Y is for Yearning, you want to make a difference in the world every time something big happens_

_F is for Fighter, you're one of those few people who even bother to care about what's going on in the world, but that's kinda what makes you really, really special and one of a kind_

_R is for Revolutionary, since that's exactly what you are_

_E is for Education, you can't know it all Mr. know-it-all, we all still have more to learn…so appreciate school!_

_E is for Excellent, because you are excellent and really committed to what you do, which is just…excellent!_

_M is for Mature, TOO mature! But that's okay, it's kind of confusing and irritable, but you're better than any nose-picking boy who will poke fun at me with immature jokes…_

_A is for Admirable, even if I don't really get you, I admire you for all your hard work and effort…and for staying by my side and being my friend for all this time_

_N is for Notebook, because you're always trying to stay on top of things and record them, and maybe one day, just one day…you'll let me open you up and read you. Who knows? You might even let me write something in you to fill in the last details of your life and finally make you complete. But that's just a wish…hehe, you know, you'd make someone a great husband one day, Huey Freeman!_

_So do you forgive me?'_

It struck him somewhere in the deepness of his chest to read the last line for "N." His mind was bundled in a wrap of thoughts. What did she mean, 'make him complete' and the other, 'you'd make a great husband'? Not possibly what he thought, could it? Was she purposely hinting off to him? But Jazmine was sincere that way, with open arms. It shouldn't have meant anything too significant to underline, right? He dismissed it, taking the time to read over everything again, and inside feel a little eased that she took the effort even write the "poetic apology" for him. He about-faced, folding the paper up and stuffing it into his coat's pocket, clutching his purple scarf and heading downhill. His hand gripping the paper in his pocket nonetheless, a thought coming to mind…a very un-Huey-ish thought…something too out of character. But he also needed to make some form of apology...

-----------------------------------------

Jazmine opened her front door with a yawn, about to step out onto the grey of the porch until she realized the crumbling sound crackling underneath her foot. Naturally she glanced down, raising her purple shoed foot, reaching down and taking the piece of paper.

"It's…the apology poem I wrote for Huey…" she blinked in bewilderment at why it had been returned to her.

Rosy pink unexpectedly grazed over her tan cheeks as she gasped, looking left and right for the unfathomable Huey Freeman, but to her disappointment, he was nowhere to be sighted. She blinked rapidly at the paper once more before hugging it to her tightly with her eyelids lowered, giggling softly with the flush never leaving her, and then turning back inside, looking up at the ceiling and placing the notebook paper on her desk once she had reached her bed. The mulatto girl smiled with the flush becoming darker, her little arms hugging the pillow tightly to herself.

Paper:

_**'[N is for Notebook, because you're always trying to stay on top of things and record them, and maybe one day, just one day…you'll let me open you up and read you. Who knows? You might even let me write something in you to fill in the last details of your life and finally make you complete. But that's just a wish…hehe, you know, you'd make someone a great husband one day, Huey Freeman! (circled section with a red marker)**_

_Be careful what you wish for, Jazmine…it just might come true._

_I accept your poetic apology.'_

-----------------

Can you say, a load of CHEEEESE? XD Ahhh so cheesy


End file.
